Foster Edgars
Foster Edgars was a scientist stationed aboard Titan Station. Biography In the aftermath of the USG O'Bannon crew interrogations, Edgars was present with the Overseer during Isabel Cho's neutralization. Charged with the safekeeping of Nolan Stross, he was later informed of Isaac Clarke's hand in the destruction of Aegis VIIDead Space: Aftermath and encounter with the Red Marker. He was privy to the subsequent cover up of the USG Ishimura and Aegis VII incidents later blamed on Dr. Cho. On Titan Station, Edgars oversaw the sessions of both Isaac and Stross during their implementation in Project Telomere's efforts to construct a Marker in the Government Sector. Edgars appeared to have a say in the frequency of Stross and Isaac's visits to the machine used to extract the data on the Markers from their brains and the memory suppressants used to keep both patients inert''Dead Space 2:'' Chapter 1: Where Am I? - Orderly TPS Report: 1411. Edgars was aggressive with the likes of his patients during their sessions. His tone when questioning them was dismissive and arrogant. During one session with Stross, Edgars assigned the former scientist to another session inside the machine in the face of Stross' protests when he failed to respond in a manner pleasing to Edgars. During a session with Isaac, he interrogated him about his experiences aboard the USG Ishimura and Dr. Nicole BrennanDead Space 2: Chapter 1: Where Am I?. During the outbreak, Edgars appeared that he lost his mind in the chaos that enveloped the Titan Memorial Medical Center and was encountered shortly after Isaac escaped from the Psych Ward. When Isaac approached Edgars in the hopes of getting help, Edgars moved at an alarming speed and put Isaac in a lock. He held a scalpel to his throat, muttering hysterically about Hans Tiedemann's order to exterminate the "key subjects" in the facility. Isaac tried to persuade Edgars not to kill him and release him from the straightjacket so they could both get to safety. Edgars let him go and appeared to momentarily regain his sanity after noticing that Isaac's RIG was red. He pointed Isaac to a cabinet containing a flashlight and a medical pack. When Isaac turned to him after obtaining the items, Edgars told the engineer that they are all going to burn for what they did to him. Without hesitation, Edgars slit his throat slowly with the scalpel with blood spewing everywhere. Shortly after encountering Edgars, Isaac found a group of corpses with their throats slit. They all could have been the victims of Edgars' insanity as he was wielding a scalpel at the time of their meeting. During Gabe Weller's attempt to reach his wife, Lexine in the Psych Ward, the security guard came across Edgars' body in the same place. Part of his abdomen was missing and his legs are stripped to the bone. Trivia * Foster Edgars can be briefly seen in Dead Space: Aftermath before its conclusion. * Edgars is voiced by Rick Cramer who provides his likeness to the character. Cramer also provides his voice to Abraham Neumann in the Dead Space animated comic. * During his trek through the hospital in Dead Space 2: Severed, Gabe comes across Edgars's corpse where he committed suicide a few hours prior. The corpse has severe burn marks all over and the legs have been stripped to the bone. This likely was the work of a Puker which is strange, as normally (non Infector) Necromorphs would ignore dead bodies.Dead Space 2: Severed: Chapter 2The state of his body seems to suggest that the corpse was attacked by a Puker, which is unusual behavior for a Necromorph, given that they normally totally ignore bodies that are already dead but have not been infected yet * Foster shares the name with a scientist who was part of the team which created the Red Marker. * Edgars' was the last voice heard in the "Dementia" trailer. * In Dead Space 2 Foster Edgars is not wearing a RIG when he grabs Isaac this mean either he chose not to wear one or that this is just an oversight of the developers. * A model of the Ishimura sits on Foster's desk. ** A Rubik's Cube-like object with what appears to be Marker-print and a Rorschach print of the Advanced Suit's helmet from the "Dementia" trailer is also present on the desk. * If you stand near him, but not close enough for him to grab you, he seems to switch between laughing and crying. Occasionally he mutters unintelligibly. ** Before he grabs you, he is seen carving what appear to be tally marks into the glass window next to him with the scalpel he's holding, and was probably counting the number of patients he might have killed that are in the patient recreation room below. ** Before committing suicide, Edgars states "we're all going to burn for what we did to you" to Isaac. It is interesting to note how his last words foreshadow Dead Space 2's climax, as all of Titan Station is blown to dust at the end, burning everything & everyone on the station to smithereens. Gallery File:Slice.jpg|One of Edgars' presumed victims DSA_Edgars.png|Foster Edgars in Dead Space: Aftermath Notes Sources Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Villains Category:Deceased